Déni et jalousie
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Destiel] Dean avait envie de sortir son arme, mais ça se faisait pas. Surtout pas contre un humain, et même pas si cet humain draguait Castiel.


**Titre :** Déni et jalousie

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Pairing :** Destiel

**Prompt :** Ton âme est encore pure.

* * *

Dean avait des éclairs dans les yeux, de la foudre à l'état pur, s'il avait pu libérer sa colère, une personne aurait fini foudroyé, comme si Dean avait été Zeus. Et Sam était presque sûr que son frère venait de mettre pendant quelques secondes la main sur son flingue.

\- C'est. Qui. Ce. Mec ?

Sam dit :

\- Apparemment il a dit à Cas qu'il pouvait lui donner des informations.

\- Des informations sur quoi ?

\- Cas n'a pas précisé.

Dean eut comme une envie de caresser son couteau. Il dût prendre sur lui, il risquait de passer pour un psychopathe.

Cas en voyant Dean qui venait de rentrer dans le bar, le rejoignit, accompagné de l'homme. Celui-ci portait un haut tellement moulant qu'on devinait ses muscles derrière, des vraies plaques de chocolat, ce mec là n'avait rien à envier à son frère. Et il s'exhibait comme ça, avec son sourire et ses cheveux blonds coiffés en queue de cheval. Son sourire pleins de dents et ses yeux gris tous brillants. Dean le détestait.

\- Dean ! Fit Cas alors que son visage s'illuminait.

Mais bien sûr Dean regardait Monsieur-tout-en-muscle et n'avait rien remarqué.

\- Dean, je te présente Roberto. Il va m'aider.

\- T'aider à quoi ? Grogna Dean sur la défensive en regardant Roberto comme s'il était un misérable insecte quand bien même il faisait une tête de plus que lui.

Roberto, c'était pas un prénom d'abord. Roberto ça faisait plus pseudonyme pour star du porno, et ce mec ressemblait à une star du porno. Qu'est ce que Cas faisait avec ce gars ?

\- Il va m'aider à mieux comprendre les humains, l'amour, ce genre de choses.

Dean eut l'impression de s'étrangler avec sa salive. L'amour ? Il allait l'aider à mieux comprendre l'amour ?

Dean dût inspirer et expirer une bonne dizaine de fois pour s'empêcher de sortir son flingue. Et Cas souriait :

\- Il me l'a proposé vraiment gentiment, expliqua-t-il. J'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée, tu ne crois pas Dean ?

Vu la tête de Dean, non il ne croyait pas et le sourire de Cas pointa vers le bas.

\- Dean, quelque chose ne va pas ?

C'est ce moment là que choisit Roberto pour intervenir :

\- Hey calme toi gamin, pas la peine de te fâcher.

Sa voix était incroyablement grave et … _chaude_. Dean sentit ses poils se hérisser sur ses bras, il le haïssait d'autant plus.

\- Je suis pas un gamin, ronchonna Dean.

L'autre rit franchement. Il rit, avec son rire DOUX. Merde. Dean voulait tuer ce mec même si c'était un humain.

\- D'accord calme toi quand même.

Cas fit un pas de Dean inquiet :

\- Ca ne va pas Dean ?

Dean ne fit pas exprès, mais tourna son regard plein de rage vers Cas et l'ange baissa la tête, comme si la colère de Dean était sa faute. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, bien sûr que non. Dean s'adoucit un peu :

\- Ca va Cas. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Sam vint à la rescousse de Dean :

\- C'est rien Cas, il est un peu énervé parce que la personne qu'il avait envie de draguer se fait draguer par un autre.

Dean jeta un regard noir à son frère. Et Cas parut déçu.

\- Ah je vois.

Roberto passa un bras autour de la taille de Cas.

\- Viens, je vais t'apprendre des choses, ça te changera les idées.

Dean aurait put le mordre. Et le fait que Cas acquiesce et veuille bien le suivre le fit complètement disjoncter. Il attrapa le bras de Cas et le tira vers lui :

\- Non Cas ! Si tu veux apprendre des choses tu peux venir avec moi. Je connais pleins de choses sur l'amour, les filles, la drague.

Cas parut hésiter, il jeta un regard vers Roberto qui lui prit l'autre bas.

\- Castiel, il est bien des fois d'apprendre des choses de la part d'autres personnes.

Dean tira plus fort sur le bras de Cas :

\- N'importe quoi. Ce type est pas net Cas, il s'appelle Roberto bon sang ! Faut pas faire confiance à tout ceux que tu rencontres juste parce qu'ils sont gentils avec toi, surtout quand ils sont gentils avec toi.

\- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal Cas. Assura Roberto avec sa voix tellement calme. Je veux juste t'apprendre des choses.

\- Cas ! Ton âme est encore pure, ne le laisse pas la toucher.

Cas fronça les sourcils :

\- Mais Dean, je suis un ange, je n'ai pas d'âme.

\- Rien à foutre, ne va pas avec lui.

Roberto sourit à Castiel :

\- Tu es un ange ? J'adore les anges.

Cas pencha la tête sur le côté :

\- Ah bon ?

\- Mais oui Castiel. Viens avec moi. J'ai toujours rêvé de discuter avec un ange.

\- Je comprends. Je peux venir discuter avec toi dans ce cas.

Et Cas tourna tout son corps vers Roberto, forçant Dean à le lâcher.

Le flingue de Dean se posa sur la tempe de Roberto :

\- Okay, tu le lâches et tu me le rends. Doucement.

Roberto relâcha Cas qui regarda Dean sans comprendre :

\- Dean, qu'est ce que tu fais ? C'est un humain.

\- Oui et un gros pervers et toi tu es entrain de te faire avoir !

\- C'est bon, je sais me défendre. Arrête de me prendre pour un bébé.

Dean s'agaça :

\- Ce n'est pas le sujet, tu es trop naïf.

Cette fois-ci ce sont dans les yeux de Cas que se retrouvèrent les éclairs. Il prit l'arme de Dean dans ses mains et la posa sur le torse de Dean pour lui rendre. Puis il prit le bras de Roberto.

\- Allons discuter.

Plantant là Dean qui devint blanc comme un linge, et très déprimé.

Dean sirotait un verre ou deux, ou douze, sans quitter des yeux Cas et Roberto qui discutaient plus loin.

\- Ils parlent de quoi à ton avis ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Dean.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il n'a aucune conversation. Qu'il lui raconte des conneries du genre, les roses sont rouges, les violettes sont violettes, et tes yeux sont bleus comme le ciel ou l'océan. C'est de la merde la poésie.

\- Peut-être qu'il lui parle juste de lui.

Dean prit une voix nasillarde et imita faussement :

\- _« Je suis Roberto, j'ai déjà joué dans trois films porno, tu veux que je te montre mon engin » ? _

Sam roula des yeux.

\- Peut-être que c'est un type gentil qui veut juste discuter.

Dean avala son verre cul sec.

\- C'est ça. Ronchonna-t-il.

\- Dean, pourquoi ça te met autant en colère ? Cas a le droit de discuter avec d'autres hommes que nous.

Bien sûr, Sam savait la réponse, mais il faisait comme si, essayait de pousser son frère à se remettre en question.

\- D'autres personnes oui, mais ce mec cherche clairement à le draguer.

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors c'est un pervers et…

\- Et Cas sait se défendre Dean, il ne le laissera pas faire quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas et tu le sais. Alors pourquoi ça te dérange autant ?

Dean grogna et sous la colère tapa le verre vide qu'il tenait à la main sur la table, l'éclatant en morceau.

\- Merde ! J'en sais rien. Simplement que Cas ne devrait pas accepter de sortir avec n'importe qui. C'est tout.

Sam l'aida :

\- Tu es jaloux Dean.

Dean vida un autre verre. Préféra ne rien répondre. Continua de fixer Cas et Roberto en grinçant des dents.

\- Ce fils de pute. Grogna Dean.

Sam soupira.

\- Va voir Cas.

\- Quoi ?

\- Va le voir et dis lui que tu veux qu'il soit avec toi, que tu veux lui parler, que t'as besoin de lui. Je sais pas moi. Dis lui rien et embrasse le.

\- Sam ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Tu as bu ?

\- Dean ! Bordel ! Regarde dans quel état tu te mets à cause d'un type qui tourne autour de Cas.

\- Je fais juste attention aux relations de Cas. C'est tout. Et ça c'est pas une bonne relation.

\- D'accord, alors qu'est ce qui est une bonne relation pour Cas ?

Dean réfléchit.

\- Quelqu'un qui le comprendrait. Qui ferait attention à lui. Quelqu'un qui s'arrangerait pour que Cas ne soit pas blessé. Il faudrait quelqu'un qui aime vraiment Cas et qui ne veuille pas s'amuser avec lui. Quelqu'un que Cas aimerait aussi, évidemment.

\- Quelqu'un que Cas écoute ? En qui il a confiance ? Quelqu'un que Cas prend pour modèle ? Un quelqu'un qui a besoin de Cas et qui l'appelle souvent ? Quelqu'un qui le prie ? Quelqu'un qui a confiance en Cas, qui croit en lui et qui voudrait qu'il reste plus souvent avec lui ?

\- Ouais voilà quelqu'un comme ça, acquiesça Dean.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est toi Dean.

Dean n'entendit pas, n'écouta pas, il se tournait vers la serveuse pour avoir d'autres verres.

\- Donc je disais qu'il fallait une bonne personne pour Cas.

Sam passa une main agacée dans ses cheveux. Son frère pouvait être tellement insupportable.

\- Peut-être que Roberto est une bonne personne ?

Dean regarda son frère avec des poignards dans les yeux et Sam leva les mains devant lui :

\- J'ai rien dit.

La serveuse revint et glissa des nouveaux verres devant Dean, qui s'empressa de boire le premier.

\- Roberto n'est pas une bonne personne pour Cas. Il ne cherche qu'une chose.

\- Ah oui quoi ?

\- Coucher avec un ange bien sûr ! Putain le salaud. Je vais lui faire la peau.

Quand Dean aperçu Roberto et Cas se lever, il se leva lui aussi à toute vitesse, faisant tomber sa chaise par terre mais s'en fichant complètement.

\- On va les suivre, allez viens Sammy.

\- Non Dean. Pas question.

\- Si ! Je te dis que Roberto est pas net, alors on les suit.

\- Cas est un ange Dean, il se défendra tout seul s'il en a besoin. Peut-être que Cas a envie de coucher avec Roberto.

Dean fit tomber la table par terre sous la colère, fracassant tous les verres posés dessus.

\- Tu te tais et tu me suis okay ?

Sam se leva :

\- Comme tu veux idiot.

Sauf que Cas était entrain de regarder Dean, le bruit l'ayant fait tourner les yeux vers lui. Cas le regardait et avait cet air inquiet, qui le fit s'approcher de Dean, malgré lui. Cas n'était déjà plus en colère contre Dean.

\- Dean est-ce que ça va ?

\- Bien sûr Cas je pète la forme !

\- Excuse le Cas, il est un peu saoul, et la personne qu'il aime s'apprête à partir avec un autre.

\- Ta gueule Sam.

Cas posa sa main sur l'épaule de Dean.

\- Dean, tu devrais rentrer. Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

\- Rentrer ? Pendant que toi tu t'amuses c'est ça ? Putain. Qu'est ce qu'il a de si bien ce Roberto ?

\- Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles Dean. Roberto voulait juste m'aider.

\- En t'emmenant chez lui ? En te déshabillant ?

Cas posa la main sur le front de Dean, comme s'il avait de la fièvre :

\- Dean, essaie de te calmer. Je crois que tu as vraiment trop bu.

Dean ricana et repoussa Cas.

\- Tu as raison j'ai trop bu. Si j'ai trop bu on me pardonnera d'avoir été donné un coup de poing à ce mec.

Sam ne put s'empêcher de dire :

\- Ou tu peux embrasser Cas, tu mettras ça sur le compte de l'alcool plus tard.

Cas tourna son visage vers Sam sans comprendre. Dean sembla réfléchir à l'idée. Puis haussa les épaules, attrapa le menton de Cas pour qu'il tourne son visage vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il était saoul. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Cas réponde. A ce qu'il pose sa main sur sa nuque et se colle a lui, à ce qu'il l'embrasse aussi passionnellement. A ce qu'il soit aussi dévorant comme s'il attendait ça depuis longtemps, tellement longtemps.

Il ne s'attendait pas non plus à en avoir tellement envie lui-même. Saoul ou pas saoul, il oublia où il était et continua d'embrasser Cas, avec cette envie et ce besoin de se remplir de Cas. Quand ses mains glissèrent sous ses vêtements, Sam toussota les rappelant au monde :

\- Et si vous vous preniez une chambre hm ?

Dean rougit, il rougit et se recula. Il voulait dire _« j'étais bourré je ne me contrôlais pas »_, il voulait dire _« c'était un accident »_, il voulait dire _« ne crois pas que je le voulais, ne te fais pas d'idées »_. Puis il vit Roberto plus loin avec son air tellement déçu et tellement frustré. Alors à la place il prit la main de Cas et la serra un peu fort.

\- Dean, je ne suis pas sûr, est-ce que tu as fait ça parce que tu es saoul ?

\- Non Cas. Je l'ai fais parce que je le voulais.

Cas lui sourit. Il lui sourit avec tellement de bonheur dans ses yeux. Dean sentit son cœur remonter dans sa gorge.

\- Et Roberto ? Demanda Dean à tout hasard.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit le plus apte à m'apprendre ce qu'est l'amour, Dean.

Et Dean eut l'étrange impression que Cas savait très bien ce qu'il faisait, depuis le début. Bon. Inutile d'y penser.

Dean reposa ses lèvres sur celles de Cas.

Et deux minutes plus tard, Sam dût encore toussoter et leur rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Fin.

L'autatrice : je sais pas si je dois m'excuser pour cette fic, je crois qu'il faut juste en rire et pas chercher trop loin. Je me demande si Dean jaloux serait aussi dangereux, mais allez savoir.


End file.
